Cicatrices del corazón
by limamelon
Summary: Habiendo ya atravesado la línea de la amistad, una simple pregunta desencadena una serie de revelaciones y promesas para el futuro.


Buenas tardes, perdón por la demora. Acá traigo mi cuarta y última entrada para el evento, _"¿Qué recuerdas sobre tu madre?"_ es la frase disparadora en esta ocasión. Este fue el primer diálogo de todos los que saqué y supe inmediatamente qué escribir, es un tema perfecto para estos dos personajes. Advertencia antes de seguir, esta historia contiene temas sensitivos como lo es el pasado de Kano con su madre, abstenerse a leer si esta temática llega a ser muy fuerte para alguien.

Oh, y además se parte de que Kido y Kano ya están en una relación estable.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Era un día ordinario como cualquier otro, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ordinario". Ya no había nadie poniendo en peligro sus vidas, nadie usándolos como peones para algún plan que iba más allá de lo que alguna vez pudiesen haber llegado a imaginar, nadie esperando el momento justo para volver a empezar la historia de cero.

Ahora eran realmente libres.

Bueno, en cierto modo para algunos casos. El gran problema con aquella serpiente podía haber llegado a su fin, pero Kano aún tenía un gran desafío por delante y ese era su propia batalla interna. Las habilidades adquiridas al morir podían ser tanto una gran ayuda como una maldición, especialmente cuando el usuario se había acostumbrado tanto a dicha habilidad como parte fundamental de sí mismo.

Para Kano, quien había dependido de su habilidad de engañar para mantener un secreto muy grande por un largo período de tiempo, la búsqueda de su verdadero ser seguía siendo un problema de mayor importancia. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su experiencia previa, esta vez no estaba solo.

En esta oportunidad contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, su familia, principalmente de Kido y Seto quienes encajaban en ambas categorías. Su objetivo era difícil considerando su estado, pero gracias a ellos éste parecía volverse un poco más llevadero. Kano les estaba eternamente agradecido por su ayuda, por no dejarlo solo incluso luego de haberse enterado de todo lo que él les mantuvo oculto.

Kido especialmente se había ocupado de cuidar de Kano, incluso aunque al principio estaba muy enojada con él. O quizás estaba molesta consigo misma por haber llegado a ver que algo andaba mal desde el comienzo pero no haber hecho nada al respecto.

Ella también era consciente de que Kano había estado a su lado durante los momentos más difíciles al intentar controlar su habilidad, de que él siempre la había encontrado a pesar de que ella estaba escondiéndose, así que ahora quería devolverle el favor. Iba a ayudarlo a encontrarse y ver a su verdadero ser porque ella creía en él, ella lo conocía mejor de lo que Kano mismo imaginaba y sabía que él podía hacerlo si trabajaba en ello.

El trabajar juntos los terminó acercando aún más que antes, lo suficiente como para tomar coraje y confesar sus sentimientos por el otro, sentimientos que eran recíprocos hacía bastante tiempo. Si bien al principio ambos estaban preocupados por el gran paso que estaban tomando en cuanto a su relación y lo que eso podía llegar a significar, de allí en más todo fluyó con total naturalidad: seguían siendo mejores amigos con un extra de afecto y mimos en privado.

Una de sus actividades favoritas había comenzado a ser el estar acurrucados en el sofá o una de sus camas y simplemente hablar de lo que sea. Kido había descubierto que con simples preguntas podía lograr que Kano llegase a expresar lo que le gustaba o lo que no, o incluso contar algún recuerdo o anécdota si se animaba, ella no iba a presionarlo.

Aprovechando que la base se encontraba vacía en aquel momento Kido y Kano estaban mirando una película en la sala de estar. Kido estaba recostada sobre su espalda en el sillón y Kano sobre ella, su cabeza contra el pecho de su novia mientras ella acariciaba sus suaves cabellos con delicadeza. Ambos estaban demasiado silenciosos, dado que por lo general criticaban las películas juntos o comentaban algo al respecto al menos.

Quizás el hecho de que en la película un niño acababa de perder a su madre había despertado algún tipo de emoción en ambos.

Quién rompió el silencio fue Kano, apartando su mirada de la pantalla para observar a Kido.

—¿Qué recuerdas sobre tu madre?

La pregunta sorprendió a Kido, quién giró su rostro para encontrar la mirada del chico. A pesar de haber vivido durante tanto tiempo juntos, sus respectivas historias antes de conocerse habían quedado como parte del pasado y lo que ambos sabían era muy impreciso y con pocos detalles.

Ella solamente sabía que él había vivido con su madre, cuya apariencia casi ni recordaba de la vez que había conocido a Kano y este había usado su habilidad para probar que era como ella, y cómo ambos habían muerto. Kano por otro lado, sabía que Kido vivía con la familia de su padre luego de que su madre falleció y, al igual que ella, cómo todos habían muerto en el incendio.

Siempre había habido una especie de acuerdo tácito de no hablar mucho sobre aquel pasado entre los tres, ¿significaba que Kano quería romper aquella barrera invisible que parecía existir? Esto era un gran avance, tanto para él como para la relación entre ambos ya que significaba que él también estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello.

—Ella... era increíble —Kido comenzó, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa tal vez algo triste adornara su rostro—. Muy dulce y cariñosa, todos la querían.

La mirada de Kano se enfocó en las expresiones de Kido mientras ella hablaba, notando ese dejo de melancolía en su voz.

—Ah, entonces eres como ella —el afirmó sonriendo, lo cual hizo que las mejillas de la chica se tornasen rojas.

—¡N-no digas estupideces! —espetó de mala gana, ¡ella definitivamente no era dulce ni cariñosa! Ella era la seria y respetable líder (o ex líder) del Mekakushi dan, no una amorosa madre.

O al menos eso quería creer.

Kano rió un poco, lo cual hizo que Kido tironease ligeramente de una de sus mejillas, provocando que este riera más.

—Lo que tú digas, Tsubomi~ —el respondió con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Algo más? —el incitó a pesar de que Kido seguía refunfuñando. Luego de unos instantes ella suspiró y decidió responder la nueva pregunta.

—Recuerdo que ella solía cantarme para dormir —el afecto por su fallecida madre notándose tanto en su rostro como en la dulzura de su voz.

—¿Oh? ¿De allí viene tu afición por la música?

—Tal vez —ella desvió su mirada hacia el techo, pensativa—. A decir verdad no me acuerdo mucho más que eso, es como si todos mis recuerdos antes de conocerlos fuesen borrosos —volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en su novio quién seguía recostado sobre ella, Kido frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Casi ni recuerdo a mi hermana o el tiempo que estuve en esa casa, ¿te pasa también?

—Hmm... No, no realmente —Kano respondió, incorporándose un poco y apoyando su cabeza en sus palmas para poder observarla y conversar mejor, la película ya olvidada aún escuchándose de fondo—. Capaz mi memoria es simplemente mejor que la tuya —el sugirió, lo cual tenía sentido: su habilidad precisaba de mucha memoria, tanto visual como auditiva y olfativa, él definitivamente había ejercitado ese aspecto de sí mismo a lo largo de tantos años.

—Hmm... —ella respondió también, seguro Kano tenía razón en eso, además ella era muy chica en ese entonces, lo más normal era no recordar tanto, ¿verdad? —¿Qué hay de ti? —ella preguntó algo dubitativa, derivando el rumbo de la conversación hacia él.

Kano se tomó unos segundos para responder, como si estuviese buscando las palabras indicadas para describir a su madre.

—Creo que... podría decir que mi madre era una persona muy infeliz con su vida —el comenzó, Kido guardando el silencio y esperando a que él continuara—. Nuestra pequeña casa, el trabajo nocturno que tenía, el hijo que le tocó tener. No creo que nada de eso fuese parte de sus planes pero ella realmente no tenía otra opción.

—¿Cómo que "el hijo que le tocó"? —ella repitió, alzando una ceja. Podía imaginarse a Kano haciendo travesuras dado que lo había conocido de tan pequeña, pero definitivamente eso no era un motivo para ser infeliz.

Kano respiró hondo. Si bien ya le había contado esto a Takane, decírselo a Kido por algún motivo lo asustaba. Tal vez terminaría lastimando sus sentimientos, tal vez ella se enojaría con él... Él juraba conocerla mejor que nadie, pero en ciertos momentos él realmente no podía adivinar cómo ella reaccionaría y no podía soportar pensar que ella llegase a odiarlo.

Eso había dolido durante su primer pelea cuando eran niños y la simple idea aún seguía entristeciéndolo.

—Yo tenía... una serie de reglas que seguir —el continuó—. Eran bastante simples de hecho, pero nunca podía hacerlo bien. Entonces mi madre se enfadaba conmigo y me golpeaba. Siempre deseaba poder esconder todos esos moretones y cicatrices para que extraños dejaran de cuestionarme e intentar separarme de mi madre, al final lo conseguí huh.

Kido estaba atónita, especialmente porque Kano había revelado eso con bastante frialdad, como si él en verdad aceptase y estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Ella abrió su boca para replicar pero Kano la interrumpió.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué el dolor, aunque fuese mínimo, desactivaba mi habilidad? —Kido negó con la cabeza suavemente, hasta ahora al menos ella pensaba que era el modo de desactivarlo, así como el contacto físico desactivaba su propia—. Fue algo sencillo de darme cuenta, el dolor era lo único de mi mismo que realmente me acordaba —Para ese entonces Kano ya no estaba mirando a Kido, podía imaginársela fulminándolo con la mirada.

Pero en realidad, la mirada de Kido enfocada intensamente en Kano reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

—¿Eso... era lo que más recordabas de ti...? —ella se animó a preguntar con un hilo de voz, sintiendo una profunda congoja en su interior y definitivamente algo que pudo reconocer como culpa.

—Pasaba bastante seguido... —él seguía sin mirarla... Pero él había comenzado realmente esta conversación porque creía que era momento de compartirlo con ella, necesitaba un poco más de valor para seguir—. Era mi culpa por ser un pésimo e inútil hijo.

—¿... tu culpa? —Kido repitió, ahora sí enojándose un poco—. ¿Qué hacías? —Porque si bien ella utilizaba su fuerza contra él en ocasiones, jamás lo había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un moretón o mucho menos una cicatriz, a excepción de esa primera pelea cuando eran niños que había lastimado tanto a ambos. ¿O acaso ella lo hacía sentirse como una persona pésima e inútil también, palabras que él mismo había empleado pocos segundos atrás?

—Pues... —Él sabía que ella no coincidiría con él, pero cuando era niño para él había sido grave—. Una vez rompí una taza y— esta vez fue Kido quién lo interrumpió.

—¡¿Una taza?! —Ahora sí lo fulminó con la mirada—. Te escuché decir muchas estupideces a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero creo que con esto te superas —sus brazos lo apretujaron fuerte contra ella, aún sintiéndose horrible consigo misma y con él—. S-shuuya... lo siento mucho, yo... —sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras lo mantenía lo más cerca posible, sus ganas de llorar intensificándose con rapidez.

—No... no lo sabías... jamás te lo dije —Kano finalizó con un susurro, abrazándola con la misma intensidad mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello para camuflar sus lágrimas propias, sintiendo sin embargo un gran alivio al confesar esto de una vez por todas. Él se había imaginado muchas veces contándole su historia, pero nunca se había animado a hacerlo.

Pero aunque Kano dijera eso Kido aún seguía sintiéndose mal al respecto, como si a lo largo de todos estos años ella le hubiese estado fallando una y otra vez al pellizcarlo o darle un puñetazo en su brazo para desactivar su habilidad.

—Eres... eres realmente un idiota —Kido rompió el silencio luego de varios minutos, aún sosteniéndolo en sus brazos con firmeza. Tomando el rostro del chico con una de sus manos para forzarlo a mirarla, Kido volvió a hablar ya que era su turno de ser fuerte por ambos—. Eres mucho más que eso... que el dolor... Por favor, no vuelvas a pensar en ello para definirte.

—Pero-

—¡Sin peros! —Ella lo interrumpió, sus ojos aún vidriosos—. Sólo espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme... Yo se que... no soy una persona fácil de lidiar... —ella bajó su mirada con remordimiento, lo cual dejó a Kano observándola sin decir nada.

—Yo tampoco lo soy... ¿creo que ya habíamos coincidido en esto? —incluso se animó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Kido le devolvía la mirada. Ella no lo odiaba, había sido incluso estúpido creer en ello—. No te culpo. Estamos lejos de ser perfectos, pero creo que somos una especie de soporte para el otro —ante la mirada de confusión que Kido le dirigió Kano siguió explicándose—. Sin tu ayuda me hubiese perdido mucho antes en mí mismo con mi habilidad.

—... eso no es excusa —Kido replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo se. Créeme, lo se... —Kano puso su mano sobre la de Kido en su mejilla—. Pero... ambos podemos ayudarnos a ser mejores personas —él agregó, algo en lo que él realmente creía y quería que sucediese.

—¿Realmente crees eso? —Kido susurró, observándolo mientras una primera lágrima silenciosa caía por su rostro, seguida por otras no mucho después. Kano giró su cabeza ligeramente para besar la palma de su mano que aún seguía sosteniendo su mejilla y luego asintió.

—¿Promesa? —El preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas de Kido y luego las propias que en algún momento habían caído sin que él se diera cuenta.

A pesar de que ambos estaban en cierto modo angustiados, un nuevo muro entre ellos había sido derribado, solo un futuro mejor les podía esperar de ahora en más.

—Es una promesa.

* * *

Realmente amo a mi OTP, pero a su vez creo que están lejos de ser perfectos y que con la ayuda mutua pueden llegar a ser mejores personas. Se que esta temática es debatible, pero son personajes complejos con pasados difíciles y es injusto reducirlos a algo que no son cuando en realidad el vínculo entre ellos es tan profundo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
